Growing Silver
by Rosebud5
Summary: Munkustrap is, of course, the Protector of the tribe. The strong, mature, serious leader. But he wasn't always like that. This is a story of growing up, of a lost kitten-hood, and of a certain Jellicle family. This is the story of Munkustrap. Two-shot.
1. Growing

Hey everybody! Sooo I know I should be working on my other CATS fic "Nothing's Fair in Love and War," but I'm sorry to say I'm afraid that story may be in hiatusfor a while. So here's another CATS fic to hold ya'll over in the mean time. ;) This is another Munkustrap story: a two-shot about how our favorite tabby became the Protector and second-in-command of the Tribe. Enjoy and please, please REVIEW! They make my day!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, OK?

~Rosebud5

* * *

**GROWING SILVER**

_Part One: Growing_

The tiny grey and black kitten scrambled through the Junkyard, chasing a small mouse. He had been chasing that dang rodent all morning and he was going to catch it if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly, the mouse ran into and out of an old, bottomless tin can. The kitten stuck his head into the can too, but only succeeded in getting his poor little noggin stuck. Mewing in distress, he batted helplessly at the tin, struggling to free himself.

"Oh, Munkustrap honey," the soothing voice of Munk's adoptive mother Jellylourm reached his ears through the can. "What did you do now?"

"Umm...help?" the kitten called from inside his head-prison.

"Of course, sweetie," the queen laughed. Munkustrap felt her put her paws on the can. "I'm going to pull on three. One-two-THREE!"

The can was jerked off and the kitten flew backwards, landing in...another pile of tin cans. One of which landed over his head.

"Oh poop," he sighed from inside the can, his tiny shoulders deflating. He heard his mother laugh slightly before she pulled the tin off his head, exposing a very pouty kitten underneath.

"How did this happen?" Jellylourm asked gently.

"There was another can already stuck on my head. Duh. You were here for that," Munkustrap rolled his baby green eyes.

"Yes sweetie, but how did you get _that_ one stuck on your head?"

"I'd rather not say," the kitten replied after a pause.

"Munkustrap, tell me," Jellylourm scolded gently.

The grey kit sighed. "There was a mouse. I'm a cat. I was hungry. Do the math."

Jellylourm giggled, giving up. "Yes, dear. Now come along. Old Dueteronomy is visiting the Yard today just for you. It's quite an honor."

"Why is he here to see me?" the kitten asked curiously.

"He always takes time to meet new kittens to the Yard. And since we took you in three months ago, it's high time you met him," Jellylourm smiled at Munkustrap.

Munksustrap knew about the powerful Old Dueteronomy vaguely; every cat did. But the idea of actually meeting him more than slightly unnerved the kitten.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, honey. He will," she smiled, putting an arm around her son. "Come along."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Old Dueteronomy sat on top of the Tyre in the middle of the Yard, as powerful yet serene as ever. Jellylourm smiled respectfully, receiving a kind grin in response before she gently pushed Munkustrap before the Leader and then vanished into the Pipe.

The grey kitten stood before Old Dueteronomy shyly for a moment before his green eyes flicked up to the Leader. "Heyy," he mumbled awkwardly.

The older cat smiled and laughed heartily. "Hello, Munkustrap. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

The kit relaxed immediatly, smiling at Old Dueteronomy. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Old Dueteronomy gestured for Munkustrap to sit next to him, which he promptly did. The older cat put a comforting arm around the kitten, smiling kindly. "Well, Munkustrap. Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, this morning I was chasing a mouse and got two cans stuck on my head-"

"No, no," the older cat laughed. "I mean tell me about how you came to our dear Junkyard?"

"Oh," the kitten's face sobered. "Well...my mommy and daddy were hit by a car and my older brother Macavity...changed after that. So I was alone until Jellylourm and Asparagus foudn me. Now they're my new mommy and daddy," he said the last part proudly.

Old Dueteronomy studied Munkustrap for a moment before smiling and squeezing the kitten's shoulder. "Munkustrap, I have some very important information for you."

"You do?" Munkustrap looked up, excited.

"Yes. I have a feeling you could grow up to become the Protector of the tribe," Old Dueteronomy said wisely.

"Protector?" Munkustrap was confused.

"Yes. You would lead the tribe when I wasn't around and fight any enemies-"

"Oh I could do that!" Munkustrap smiled, battling an invisible enemy in front of him. Yet he seemed distracted by his own paws and he suddenly toppled backwards. Old Dueteronomy chuckled, looking down at where the kitten lay sprawled out on the floor, his lower lip jutted out and slightly to the side in a pout.

"What makes you think I could do all that?" Munkustrap mumbled, getting to his feet.

"I always geta feeling of what each cat will do when they grow up. I honestly think you would be the perfect protector," the elder cat smiled. "You would make such a wonderful differance in our tribe."

It was then something snapped inside Munkustrap. He was going to protect the tribe and make a differance. It was then he went from grey to silver.

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

Well? I hope you all enjoyed Part One! I just wuv baby Munkustrap! *Huggles* Well now onto part two! And on your way out...**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosebud5


	2. Silver

Hey everyone! Here's part two! Enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since part one.

~Rosey

* * *

_Part Two: Silver_

Munkustrap didn't get to remain a kitten for long. Within weeks of his meeting with Old Dueteronomy, his maturity seemed to grow, and fast. Soon, he no longer played with his fellow kittens, but he hung out with the adults. He told himself that if he was going to protect the tribe, he had to grow up as fast as possible. Before long, Munkustrap became a young adult cat, handsome and tall and respected. He was appointed to Protector. Life was changing fast. His mother and father had two new, fraternal twin kittens, Victoria and Etcetera, making Munkustrap a big brother. Another burden of responsibility. But he did love his sisters, of course. Indeed, he was the perfect big brother.

One rainy, cold afternoon Jellylourm and Asparagus had gone out for the evening, leaving Munkustrap in charge of Victoria and Etcetera. The tiny kittens scrambled restlessly around the family's lair while Munkustrap watched on. Suddenly, Victoria wobbled over to him, falling into his lap. He chuckled and held his sister close as he always did. Protecting her.

"Munkustrap?" she looked up at him with big, brown eyes. "Were you ever our age?"

The silver tabby laughed at her baby innocence. "Of course I was, Tori."

"You're lying!" Etcetera gasped, joining them and sitting on Munkustrap's other knee. "But you're the Protector of the tribe!"

"Yeah? So?" Munkustrap raised an eye-brow.

"Well, silly goose, you have to be big to protect us!" Victoria rolled her baby brown eyes.

"I wasn't always the Protector," he explained. "In fact, when I was your age, I was chasing mice and getting my head stuck in tin cans."

"You chased mice?" Etcetera was shocked, her freckled face disbelieving.

"Of course," Munkustrap looked down at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"But you're always so serious and working all the time. I can't imagine you chasing a mouse!" Victoria giggled.

Munkustrap blinked. Had he really changed that much? That he went from being a little kitten chasing mice to an adult who worked too much to have any fun? He thought hard. When was the last time he just had some fun with his buddies? Or chased any mice? Or just relaxed and was the young adult he deserved to be? He had been so excited and proud to be the Protector. But where had his life gone?

"Munky?" the tabby looked down to where Etcetera looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he half-smiled, ruffling her fur.

"Do you want to play with us?" Victoria asked, scrambling over to where a toy mouse lay on the floor.

"Nah," Munkustrap replied without thinking. Only after-wards did he realize what he had just done. He had given up a chance to have some fun. When was the last time he had had _any _fun at all?

"But whyy?" Etecetera whined. "I want you to! Please?"

Munkustrap hesitated and then smiled. "Sure, okay. How do you play? What are the rules?"

"There aren't any rules, goofus!" Victoria giggled, batting the mouse over to him. "Just have fun!"

The tabby studied the toy for a moment, poking it once or twice with his paw.

"Come ooon!" his sisters cried at the same time. Laughing slightly, the tabby batted the mouse over to Etcetera, watching it fly. He smiled as she caught it in her mouth and wrestled with it for a moment before tossing it to Victoria. So this was what it was like to have fun. He realized he had forgotten.

Suddenly the mouse hit him in the head. He laughed and grabbed it, tossing it back to Victoria, hitting her ear. She squealed in delight and tossed it back to him, hitting him in the chest. He chuckled and tossed it to Etcetera, who laughed and threw it to Victoria.

This lasted for hours on end, Victoria and Etcetera being the kittens they were and Munkustrap getting to be a kitten again for the first time in as long as he could remember. Eventually, Victoria and Etcetera began yawning and blinking sleepily. They curled up into small balls, leaving the mouse laying abandoned.

"Will you be okay if we fall asleep?" Victoria asked groggily.

Munkustrap laughed and nuzzled her affectionately. "I think I can manage."

Within minutes, the two kittens were sleeping peacefully, purring softly. Munkustrap blinked heavily. "A few winks couldn't hurt," he told himself, closing his eyes...

XXXXXXXX

"Munkustrap, honey," the gentle voice of Jellylourm woke up the silver tabby hours later.

Munkustrap bolted awake, facing his mother. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep-"

"Sweetie, it's okay!" she smiled, putting a hand to his cheek. "How was everything while we were gone?"

Munkustrap looked over to his sisters and smiled. "Everything was great."

Jellylourm beamed. "I'm glad to hear it. Well your father and I are going to sleep. Good night, hon." And with that, she retreated.

The silver tabby smiled to himself. That night he had gotten to relive his missed kittenhood. Smiling, he batted the mouse toy. It landed in a pile of junk. He sighed and went over to retrieve it. Suddenly, he tripped, crashing into the junk. Something landed over his head.

A tin can.

* * *

Well? I hope you all enjoyed this little tribute to everyone's favorite tabby! Poor guy...so under-fan-fictioned. lol

Well all I can say now is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosey


End file.
